


【ユキヤマ】沉默禁止

by Zamuya017



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamuya017/pseuds/Zamuya017
Summary: 二阶堂大和花了一段时间向他解释这里是文明社会。
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yuki





	【ユキヤマ】沉默禁止

**Author's Note:**

> 死舞yuki穿越到现yuki身上  
> 可能会有互穿情节

二阶堂大和感觉自己面前站了一个人。他抬头：“千前辈…?”  
你好，大和君，站在他面前的千穿一身黑色西装，领带打得规规整整。我来邀请你参加我的葬礼。千说。递出手上的邀请函。  
葬礼？！大和吓了一跳，但看到千严肃的表情却一时失语。他哆哆嗦嗦去拿千手里的那张纸，竟然白纸黑字把葬礼时间地点写的一清二楚，而主人公确实如他所说是千自己。二阶堂大和有很多句话想问，张嘴却发不出声音，最后他问了对现在这个情景不太重要的问题：“前辈……是怎么去世的？”  
“窒息而死哦。”千露出他的招牌营业微笑，“被你掐死的。”  
  
  
二阶堂大和从梦中惊醒。  
时钟指向凌晨三点，天花板一片漆黑，地毯仍旧绿得像活体草皮，扫地机器人安详地躺在床脚。世界仍是普通的世界还没有被毁灭或者入侵，也没有队友急切地敲门冲进他的房间抱着他哭喊业界前辈Re：vale出事了，他终于可以确信刚才的一切都是梦境，长长地呼出一口气。被冷汗浸湿的睡衣紧贴脊背造成了一点不适，二阶堂大和翻身下床走到衣橱前翻找替换衣物，柜门向左滑开，浓重的黑暗探出头，他仿佛又看见梦里那双漂亮的绿色眼睛：是被你掐死的哦，带着那个人一向漫不经心又故意捉弄的笑，可是表情是完全严肃的。长发轻飘飘地垂下来，话语也轻飘飘地吹过来，是被你掐死的哦，千的声音也漂浮起来，带着积雪高峰山顶气流般轻飘飘却沉重的凉意，从后方包围，扼住他的喉咙。大和感到浑身爬过寒颤，毛骨悚然感一帧一帧吞食他的皮肤，他挣扎地冲到门口，连按带锤砸向顶灯开关，房间“啪”的一声被柔和的白炽灯光占领，这时他才发现是方才惊恐的根源只是半开的窗户里泄露的带有仲秋凉意的夜风，还有随着夜风招手的深绿幕布般的窗帘。虚惊一场，大和想，也许是最近工作太多过于疲倦导致的神经质…明天这场戏杀青一定要找经纪人多要几天假期。他换好衣服躺回床上，关灯后的房间重归于黑暗，窗户也被关闭，浓重的黑暗里因此寂静无声。二阶堂大和闭上眼，努力说服自己只是神经过敏，更何况梦里的内容完全是荒谬到可笑的无稽之谈：还活着的千邀请自己去参加已死之人的葬礼，死因还是窒息，是被他掐死，简直是荒谬到无以复加的程度，死者本人怎么发出邀请，千怎么会死，他怎么可能去掐住前辈的喉咙——等等，真的不会吗。有一个声音在他内心开始嘲笑他，真的不会吗？碎片一样流逝闪回的场景在他眼前无规则地快速跳跃，二阶堂大和努力想去抓住闪烁的细节，混杂揉碎的记忆点却变成握不住的流沙，沙尘暴搅到他大脑胀痛，不自觉捏紧拳头，指甲深深嵌进肉里，与精神痛苦一起拌碎搅匀的玻璃残渣般的回忆碎片逐渐满溢，固体呕吐物一样泄出，他紧紧捏住高速搏动猛烈跳跃的心脏的外皮，在感到即将呕吐的前一秒突兀地回想起了一切。  
……他竟然真的做过。  
二阶堂大和感到寒颤爬过全身。冷汗再次浸湿了他的脊背。  
  
  
第二天的工作是正在拍的这部电影的杀青回，大和没有多少戏份，只需要一个走向河边的背影镜头。化妆师对着他浓厚的黑眼圈皱眉许久，忍不住开始念叨偶像要学会爱惜自己的外表不能瞎造作尤其第二天还有工作诸如此类的操心话语。大和挂起勉强的营业面容向她表达歉意，内心仍是混乱不堪，想起今天还要在片场见到千，实在更加陷入大脑都要停摆的混乱。如果千像往常一样前来向他打招呼（顺便玩弄他），他应该怎么面对？应该在什么样的场合向他道歉？怎么样才能表达到歉意…?不不不这完全就是根本没办法解释的事情！对方完全不原谅也是完全在理解范围内的…他再度陷入混乱无比的头痛，有一瞬间甚至想直接逃出片场隐姓埋名再也不回到偶像生活来——但不可以，不可以继续逃避下去。他抱着恶劣的自我从团员身边逃避的时候，是千把他从悬崖边推回；现在如果他要咽下自己的罪孽再次逃避，还有谁可以从悬崖救下他呢。  
二阶堂大和闭上眼睛瘫倒在化妆椅上。黑暗中那双眼睛好像又在沉默而严肃地凝视着他。  
  
  
但他没等到前来玩弄他的前辈。化妆室外传来窸窸窣窣的声音。人群，很多人嘈杂在一起，挤挤攘攘。二阶堂大和心中升起不妙的预感，他站起身推开门，看到外面或严肃或困惑或迷茫的面容，七嘴八舌的讨论中千的名字出现频率高到不正常。千前辈？他发生什么事了吗？二阶堂大和浑身触电般发抖，昨夜噩梦般的场景在他的脑海中再次闪回。这种荒谬的事情可能真的发生吗？！他不敢想象也不敢相信，但假如事情真的如昨日梦中发生，他第一个会杀死他自己。罪孽将永远无法被洗清。二阶堂大和颤抖着抓住身旁打算匆匆而去的工作人员：“千…千前辈、出什么事了吗？”  
工作人员被他突然的动作吓了一跳，组织了一下措辞：“Re：vale的千前辈吗…他没有出事，只是精神好像有点不正常…?说着一些奇怪的听不懂的话并且拒绝配合化妆师…啊，二阶堂先生您要去看下吗？”  
二阶堂大和不知道自己是怎么走到千的化妆室门口的，混乱不堪的思绪已经将他整个人彻底支配掩埋吞噬。他浑浑噩噩地握住门把手打开，原本坐在最里面的沙发上的千看到他进门，突然站起身快步走过来，大和注意到他的表情在疑惑惊讶中还带着一点如释重负。走过来的千对二阶堂大和说，“Cura，你怎么也在这里？”

tbc.


End file.
